Sonic and the Seven Chaos
by Brid-Lopez
Summary: "Los servidores son los 7 Caos, el Caos es poder, poder enriquecido por el corazón. El controlador es el que unifica el caos..." A través de los siglos estas palabras han cambiado, a tal grado, que nos hemos olvidado de la historia de las esmeraldas del caos. Quizá sea hora de conocerla...


**Capítulo I**

" _Los servidores son_ _ **los 7 Chaos**_ _, el Chaos es poder, poder enriquecido por el corazón. El controlador es el que unifica el caos…"_

¿Quién habrá sido el primero que citó esa frase?...

* * *

Otro día tranquilo se estaba presentando en Angel Island. Knuckles estaba vigilando que la Esmeralda Maestra estuviera a salvo en el Altar de las Esmeraldas.

Ha pasado 1 semana desde que supo algo de Sonic, claro, no es como que se preocupara tanto por el erizo, pero aun así, era su amigo, y era algo extraño que no hubiese pasado a molestarlo en su trabajo.

"¡Hey Knuckles!" escuchó una voz familiar.

"Tails, Amy, ¿qué hacen por aquí?"

"Cream quiere hacer una fiesta para Silver y Blaze" – dijo Amy

"¿Fiesta?" – preguntó Knuckles

"Como aun no pueden volver a su dimensión, Cream quiere que se sientan cómodos con nosotros, por eso la fiesta" – respondió Tails.

"¿y eso que tiene que ver con que estén en Angel Island?"

"¿qué solo respondes con preguntas Knuckles?" – le dijo Amy con un tono sarcástico.

"Cream quiere que decoremos las mesas con flores de la isla, dice que son las más bonitas del mundo" – dijo Tails.

"Bien, pero no causen problemas, ya va 1 semana que todo está tranquilo por aquí."

"Qué extraño…" - dijo Amy.

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"No eres el más brillante que digamos, es raro que aun Eggman no te haya engañado para llevarse la Esmeralda Maestra."

Y antes de que el equidna pudiera responderle, Amy junto con Tails salieron disparados hacia el bosque.

* * *

El Altar de las Esmeraldas estaba justo en el centro de la isla, rodeada de un vasto bosque. A menos de que viajaras en avión por la isla, era muy difícil encontrar el altar.

Después de caminar unos 3 minutos, atravesando el bosque, se encontraba el precioso Jardín de Marble, lugar donde pasaron las primeras aventuras de Sonic, Tails y Knuckles.

"Este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos" – mencionó Tails.

"Si Metal Sonic no hubiera intentado secuestrarme, nunca hubiera conocido a mi querido Sonic" – dijo Amy mientras recordaba de una forma alterada el incidente.

"Bueno, tenemos 30 minutos antes de comience la fiesta que Cream está preparando" – Tails dijo mientras tomaba unas cuantas flores - ¿Puedes tomar las rosas que crecen cerca del río Amy?

"Entendido capitán" – dijo Amy con una sonrisa y posando su mano derecha sobre su frente, como lo hace un soldado.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos cuando ya habían logrado conseguir bastantes flores, suficientes para usarlas como centros de mesa.

Contentos con las flores, decidieron volver a donde habían dejado el avión, pues les quedaba poco menos de 20 minutos.

 _ **Ayuda…~**_

"¿Dijiste algo Tails?" – preguntó Amy confundida.

"No, creí que tu habías dicho algo" –

Ambos se quedaron callados, pues estaban seguros de que se había escuchado una voz.

 **Silencio…**

"Creo que fue solo nuestra imaginación…" - dijo Tails viendo a su alrededor.

"Si, supongo que estamos muy emocionados por la fiesta" – volvió a sonreir Amy.

Volvieron a tomar su camino. Cuando llegaron al avión, Tails tomó las flores que sostenía Amy para que pudiera subir sin problema y después dárselas.

"Muy bien, con estas flores Blaze y Silver estarán más que contentos" – dijo Amy.

"Si que si" – le respondió Tails.

Cuando el zorro inventor decidió arrancar el avión, miró un extraño brillo frente a ellos.

"¿Qué es eso?" – preguntó Tails.

"¿Ocurre algo Tails?" –

"Ya vuelvo" – le contesó a Amy.

Caminó hacia donde estaba el brillo. Para su sorpresa, encontró algo bastante emocionante.

"¡Mira Amy!" – alzó el objeto - "¡Es la esmeralda azul cielo!" –

"¡Increíble!" – Amy estaba contenta – "Si le llevamos esto a Sonic y a los demás, ya no se tendrán que preocupar por buscarla, solo necesitamos las otras 6" –

"Pero algo no me cuadra" – dijo Tails mientras subía al avión – "ninguna esmeralda había vuelto a la isla por sí sola, casi siempre se dirigen a cualquier parte del mundo, menos a su hogar, cerca del altar" –

"No importa, ya tenemos 1, y estaba prácticamente esperándonos" –

De pronto algo extraño estaba ocurriendo, la isla comenzó a temblar, el cielo se nubló, y el aire empezaba a soplar como si estuviera furioso.

"¡¿Qué rayos pasa Tails?!" –

"¡No lo sé!" –

Los arboles casi se golpeaban entre ellos, todos los pequeños animales se escondieron en donde pudieron.

Knuckles estaba en el altar de las esmeraldas. Preocupado de qué era lo que estaba causando este fenómeno, y aun así, decidió no abandonar la esmeralda maestra, pues pensaba que alguien podría aprovechar el momento para robarla.

Con Tails y Amy seguía igual, todo se movía muy brusco. De repente, la esmeralda azul comenzó a brillar, su resplandor fue tan intenso que Tails tuvo que soltarla.

Rebotó unas cuantas veces. Cuando se quedó quieta, todo volvió a la normalidad.

"¿Qué rayos pasó?" – pregunto son susto Amy.

"No lo quiero averiguar" –

Cuando Tails decidió ir por la esmeralda, vio algo que lo dejó helado. La esmeralda estaba rota.

De nuevo, volvió a brillar, con otro intenso resplandor, comenzó a tomar otra extraña forma, más grande.

Tails y Amy estaban asustados e impresionados con lo que estaba pasando.

La forma de la esmeralda era parecida a la de un cuerpo humano; comenzó a crecerle una cabellera no tan larga; su figura se hizo delgada, y cuando el resplandor paró, la erizo rosa y el zorro amarillo estaban con la boca abierta.

"Esto no es para nada normal…" - Amy dijo.

"Las esmeraldas son objetos muy antiguos y raros… pero nunca creí que… cambiaran de forma… mucho menos a la de… una chica…" -

La chica estaba ahí, recostada inconsciente. Su cabello era un azul claro, su tez era blanca. Tenía un vestido sencillo de color negro; una capa color azul del mismo tono que su cabello. Y su rostro, no era mayor a unos 20 años.

"¿Qué hacemos Tails?" -

"No tengo la menor idea Amy…"

 **Continuara ….**


End file.
